La chica de la capa
by hirari.D.R
Summary: shadow a sido transferido al colegio "Deixus" en green hill,el cual parece ser un colegio normal,pero que sucedera cuando sea el unico en conocer de verdad acerca de la misteriosa chica amy rose "la chica de la capa" soy nueva en esto pero espero les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**La chica de la capa**_

_*Chapter 1*_

_***shadow P.O.V.***_

Mi nombre es Shadow Dark, soy un erizo negro con vetas rojas y pecho blanco, tengo 19 años.

Hace poco me mude del ARK a Green Hill y me inscribí al colegio "Deixus" al principio pensé que era como cualquier otro colegio pero estaba muy equivocado, en primera, el uniforme de los chicos consta de una camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de la escuela el cual era una estrella de con alas, un pantalón negro y una capa con gorro y un broche de ala de murciélago para sujetarla, el de las chicas era una blusa negra con el escudo de la escuela, una falda azul marino con mallones negros y su capa con un broche con forma de ala de ángel.

Y eso me lleva a "El misterio de la escuela" la alumna de 3° "A", Amy rose.

Ella es la chica más popular de la escuela pero nadie nunca ha visto su cara, siempre usa la capa a diferencia de las demás que apenas llegan se la quitan, lo cual me deja pensando en ¿Por qué es tan popular? e aquí la respuesta, cuando se sienta la capa se abre de manera que deja ver sus bien marcados atributos dentro del uniforme.

Por eso muchos chicos la acosan; y por eso la conocí.

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba caminando por el pasillo para llegar al comedor cuando oí a alguien llorando, así que me acerque con cautela y fue cuando la vi, siendo molestada(o acosada) por scourge.

-bien amy, te voy a enseñar que lo que yo quiero lo consigo, no me importa si estas o no de acuerdo- si mal no me equivoco, scourge se le declaro por trigésima ves a amy y ella le volvió a responder con su frase "¿cómo puedo gustarte si ni siquiera me conoces?" lo que provoco que la paciencia de scourge se fuera por el caño; cualquiera se hubiera ido pero...

-oye, déjala en paz-

-ja, olvídalo, no sigo órdenes de nadie y menos de un emo como tú-

-tú te lo buscaste-okey una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo es que me digan emo, así que lo siguiente que paso fue que le di un golpe a scourge en la nariz-te dije que te vayas-

-esto no se quedara así shadow-dijo mientras se iba.

Estaba por irme pero ella tomo mi mano y me dio las gracias, le dije que de nada pero no pude evitar la tentación de preguntarle porque nunca deja ver su rostro y lo que me contesto me sorprendió.

-no puedo hacer amigos o dejar que me vean o cosas malas le pasara a quien lo haga-

-tranquila, a nadie le pasara nada-

-la paso a alguien importante para mí cuando era pequeña-

-pues seré tú amigo y nada sucederá-

-¿enserió?-

-claro-

-bien, pero no te rías-

-juro que no me reiré-al momento de decir eso se desabrocho la capa y se la quitó dejando ver sus púas rosas y ojos esmeraldas.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde entonces somos amigos y he sido el único que ha visto su rostro a pesar de que le digo que no sucederá nada, aun así no se quita la capa a menos que estemos solo los 2, pero aun así su compañía es agradable.

Hola, soy hirari y soy nueva en esto de fanfiction, pero espero y les agrade mi historia n.n


	2. Chapter 2

_La chica de la capa_

_Chapter 2_

_*__**Amy P.O.V.**__*_

Mi nombre es Amelia Rose, pero me dicen Amy, soy hija de Amelie y Black Rose, dueños de las empresas de alta tecnología Roses industries.

Tengo 18 años, voy a la escuela "Deixus", vivo en Green Hill, soy una eriza rosa con ojos esmeraldas.

Nadie en la escuela sabe esto pues siempre ando cubierta por mi capa.

Cuando era pequeña mi hermana mayor me advirtió que en algún momento podrían llegarme a secuestrar si me reconocían.

Nunca le creí; y un día volviendo de la escuela me estaban raptando pero mi hermana me salvo. Se peleó con los secuestradores y ellos le metieron dos balas al cuerpo.

Rosy nunca logro recuperarse y falleció 3 horas después de ser hospitalizada.

Después de eso use siempre algo para cubrir mi cabeza y evito toda relación tanto amorosa como amistosa por temor a que alguien más saliera lastimado.

O almenos así era hasta que conocí a shadow. Él es mi único amigo.

El viene de la estación espacial ARK, antes de que fuéramos amigos había escuchado acerca de el por mis compañeras de clase.

Él es el chico más popular de la escuela, aunque parece que no se da cuenta, también escucho a mis compañeras quejarse de que es demasiado frio con ellas. En especial con mina.

Mina monogoose es la segunda chica más popular de la escuela, es demasiado superficial y siempre intenta opacarme, la verdad nunca le hago caso pues ya no sabría después como sacármela de encima, pero aun así me molesta que intente usar a shadow para subir su popularidad.

Aunque según los chismosos; shadow ya tiene novia, una chica desconocida por todo el colegio de largas púas rosas y ojos esmeralda…..

Sí, todos creen que yo soy la novia de shadow, bueno, no exactamente, como nadie ha visto mi rostro aparte de shadow, no se dan cuenta de que hablan de mí. Aun así eso es solo un rumor, shadow y yo solo somos amigo, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuéramos más que eso, y es que la verdad me gusta shadow, pero también tengo un poco de miedo pues recuerdo la ves que Rosy se declaró a un chico y él le dijo que era una horrorosa pecosa con cabello de chicle, y eso provoca miedo en mí, aunque sepa que shadow nunca diría algo como eso pues he notado que a él no le interesa el físico, le interesa la forma de ser de la persona(una de las razones por las que shadow rechaza a mina).

Y también si tengo que describirlo sería como una persona cerrada pero sobreprotectora con las personas que quiere, y eso solo hace que me guste aún más, en definitiva él es la única persona de la que me he enamorado y no es de sorprenderme el porqué.

Solo espero que las cosas sigan bien aunque algo me dice que algo esta a punto de suceder y que cambiara nuestras vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

_La chica de la capa_

_Chapter 3_

_***Normal P.O.V.***_

Era una mañana tranquila, la calle llena de sakuras que se caían de los cerezos de la acera por donde un erizo negro con mechas rojas caminaba para llegar a su escuela pero se detuvo al oír que alguien le llamaba.

-SHADOW- grito amy mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede amy? ¿Te han hecho algo?- preguntaba shadow preocupado.

-jejeje lamento haberte preocupado shadow, pero en realidad solo te llamaba para irnos los dos juntos-

- ¿pero no te iba a dejar tu chofer a la escuela? - O.o?

- si pero me las e ingeniado para salir sin que se den cuenta para poder verte-

-pero eso es algo muy peligroso, ¿Qué pasaría si te llegan a secuestrar o algo? ¿Qué haría si algo te pasara? Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo.-

-lo siento, pero no me vine sola, traje a T.D. conmigo-

-y ¿Dónde est…waaa….-

-jejeje T.D. bájate de encima, dudo que a shadow le haga mucha gracia que te le sientes encima-

-T.D. hazle caso o créeme que me are un abrigo de zorro contigo-

-jejeje eso, ben aquí…. Eres muy bueno verdad T.D., eres el mejor demonio doll* del mundo, ¿a qué si?-

-bueno entonces será mejor que nos vallamos ya, y corre que faltan solo 10 minutos para que suene el timbre-

-cierto, vámonos T.D. te quedas en los cerezos- comienzan a correr y T.D. se queda en los cerezos que están en la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Por suerte llegaron justo antes que el profesor.

Después de unas horas de clase fue la ora del descanso, la única hora que tenían para sentarse y hablar tranquilamente.

Sin embargo un par de ojos purpuras los miraba con envidia.

Y no se esperaban lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-….. Jajá tienes que admitirlo shadow, fue muy gracioso ver como T.D. te caía encima- ambos andaban recordando lo sucedido con la mascota de amy esta mañana.

-jejeje ok, pero admite que fue aún más cuando fuiste a darle su comida y te tiro al charco de lodo ayer-

-jajá creo que T.D no perdona a nadie-

-si-

-grrr hola amy- y hace aparición mina, lista paraa causar discordia con su actitud y presencia, siendo esto lo único que sabe hacer la muy zorra en la vida- hola shady-(N.T: ahí reafirmo mi punto cuando digo que es una zorra -.-U)

-¿Qué quieres monogoose?-

-hay shady, jijiji ya te dije que me digas mina, después de todo somos pareja-

-tú y yo NUNCA seremos pareja, si necesitara a alguien para solo un rato, lo pensaría, pero no soy de los que hacen eso-

-ey ey ey, yo no soy cosa de solo un momento-

-de hecho lo eres mina, y todos saben eso-

-tu no te metas rose,sabes, solo eres popular por esa ridícula capa, apuesto a que si te la quitas te humillarias por mostrar a una chica con frenos y pecosa-

-¿Cómo tu lo hases ahorita contigo misma?, además, yo no uso frenos ni soy pecosa-

-grrr, ya me arte de ti- dijo mina al momento que jalaba la capucha de amy. Por desgracia para esta ultima el broche cedió y mina le quito la capa dejando al descubierto sus puas rosas y ojos esmeraldas de amy.

Todo el mundo empezó a susurrar entre si sin quitarle los ojos de encima y algunos incluso riendo de ella.

Ella no pudo soportarlo mas y salio corriendo de ahí, siendo seguida de cerca por shadow.

No paro de correr hasta llegar a su lugar favorito que eran los arboles de cerezo donde habían dejado a T.D., se sento en uno y empezó a recordar un poco, la vez que estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada y la muerte de Rosy.

-amy…-

-shadow- aun llorosa

-…. ¿Rosy?-

-si-

-tranquila nada pasara esta ves-

-¿enserio lo crees?-

-estoy seguro, te prometo que no pasara nada eata ves- dijo para después abrazarla hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Y se saltaron el resto de las clases.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Demonio doll* _significa que es un peluche o muñeco demoniaco._

_Hola,alfin actualizo,se supone iva a actualizar ayer pero no pude, y por cierto gracias por los reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_La chica de la capa_

_Chapter 4_

_***Amy P.O.V.***_

Ya no tiene caso que me oculte con capa, ya todos me han visto sin ella desde el suceso de hace unos días, en el que mina me arrebato mi capa, desde entonces ha tratado de hacerme sentir mal por mis púas rosas pero shadow siempre termina ayudándome, ya sea desde arrastrarla del cabello hacia fuera del aula hasta sacarla a patadas y es que mina ya le colmo la paciencia, lo bueno es que ya no me acosan tanto pero al parecer mina logro su cometido y subió al puesto de la más popular, bueno ahí que se las arregle ella, si la violan no es mi culpa y diría que me hace un favor pero se ha puesto aún más insoportable de lo que ya era a manera de que yo también he tenido que sacarla a patadas algunas veces. Joo por esto último nos hemos metido en muchos problemas, tantos que el director ya ni sabe qué hacer con nosotros, y su última idea fue que les diéramos un recorrido por el colegio a los estudiantes que acaban de ingresar, de esa manera termine aquí, en la dirección, esperando a que el director termine de hablar con ellos.

-jejeje- sale el director ¡¿de buen humor?! Seguido por los nuevos que son en total 11 creo, y aparte se ve que todos se conocen.-bien señor Dark, señorita rose, los dejo a cargo, por favor háganlos sentir bienvenidos-

-si señor- dijimos ambos al momento que el director entraba de nuevo a su oficina.

-bien creo que….-

-deberíamos presentarnos- me interrumpió uno de los chicos nuevos, el cual era un erizo azul, las púas peinadas como scourge y ojos verde jade.

-no- jejeje y el lado cortante de shadow aparece en escena

-tranquilo, presentarse no es tan malo o ¿sí?-

-no, pero…-

-ahí esta- ahorra me dirijo a los nuevos- bueno disculpen a mi amigo, es muy sabré protector-

-no importa-

-genial, y con lo de presentarnos me parece bien así que, yo soy amy rose y él es shadow Dark-

-gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Sonic speeder- se presentó el erizo azul.

-yo soy mails prower pero díganme tails- se presentó un *kitsune de dos colas, amarrillo con ojos verdes y por más que lo intentamos shadow y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco por parecerse a T.D. pero sin la antena

-¿de qué se ríen?-

-de nada Sonic, pero bueno sigamos-

-bien, yo soy knuckles red- se presentó un echidna rojo con ojos morados.

-yo soy manic speeder- se presentó un erizo verde de púas alborotadas, ojos jade y percings en las orejas.- y soy hermano del azulito-

-¿a quién llamas azulito?-

-a ti sino quien más-

-ni se les ocurra pelear ustedes dos o créanme que se quedan sin hijos-

-si Sonia-

-bueno, yo soy Sonia speeder y soy hermana de Sonic y manic- se presenta una eriza de púas de un rosa más fuerte que las mías, casi magenta y ojos jade.

-bueno, continuando con las presentaciones, yo soy mephiles the Dark- dijo un erizo parecido a shadow pero sus vetas y ojos eran de un celeste muy claro casi gris.

-yo soy silver White-se presentó un erizo plateado con unas púas paradas como las hojas de mariguana (N.A.: no sabía de qué otra manera describirla pero algo que hasta donde se siempre molesta a silver es que le digan cabeza de mariguana :P) y otras dos púas más largas que llegan a casi a la cintura y ojos color ámbar.

-yo me llamo blaze solfire-se presentó una gata lila con las puntas de su cabello moradas, atado en una coleta alta y ojos color miel.

-yo soy rouge night- se presentó una murciélago blanca de cabello corto y ojos azules (N.A.: no estoy segura de que de ese color sean sus ojos así que si me equivoco por favor avísenme)

-yo soy cream Baker-se presentó una conejita de color amarillo con naranja pastel y ojos naranjas.

-y yo soy maria robotnick, mucho gusto en conocerlos-se presentó por ultimo una eriza rubia de cabello medio corto y ojos celestes.

-bueno un gusto en conocerlos y comencemos el recorrido-

-un momento amy-

-¿mande Sonic?-

-respóndeme unas preguntas-

-hmm de acuerdo-

-¿tienes novio?-

-no-

-¿te gusta alguien?-

-etto…si- me sonrojo

-¿es guapo?-

-he´s so hot-(Traducción: él es sexy o caliente, como quieran ponerlo) me sonrojo más

-¿es un erizo?-

-si- ya pa que digo si ahora estoy como tomate

-¿saldrías conmigo?- y arruina mi nube de sueños

-nunca en esta vida ni en la próxima-

-ey, yo concuerdo con todo lo que dijiste-

-tal vez, pero no me gustan los playboys-

-jajajajaja lero lero cantilero, por andar de coqueto-

-knucklehead, mari dejen de reírse o aténganse a las consecuencias-

-ya, mejor lo dejamos silver, que anda dolido por feo-

-ahora sí, vuelvan aquí!-y la cazeria comienza, dios, por favor apiádate de esos tres y dales un cerebro, sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor, aunque sea uno chiquito.

-y tu shadow ¿te gusta alguien?- o rayos, ya le han echado el ojo, joooo y tan bien que estaba sin tener competencia.

-sí, bueno, yo me voy-

-si empecemos el recorrido…..ey shadow espera-

Así me pase el día, hice nuevos amigos y descubrí que a shadow le gusta alguien ¿Quién será?

Kitsune* son de la cultura japonesa y son espíritus del bosque con forma de zorro

Sé que me he tardado mucho y todo eso pero estoy en exámenes y me es difícil subir los capítulos. Aun así intentare subirlos más seguido bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, jane n.n


End file.
